An Affair to Remember
by Mariacharly
Summary: Ein kleines Crossover ... Natürlich GW SS ... Prolog


_**Warnung:** Das ist ein Crossover, damit gezwungenermaßen auch zeitweise ein bisschen OOC, also wer das nicht mag: Gleich aufhören, zu lesen ;)!_

_Diese Story ist für Kira Gmork – sie hat mir damit einen kleinen Plotbunny in den Kopf gesetzt, das mich nicht loslassen wollte (ist schon ein bisschen länger her - räusper -) ... und ihr möchte ich die Story auch widmen, weil sie diesen Film (oder diese Filme) genauso mag wie ich._

_und natürlich viel Spaß auch allen anderen „dort draußen vor den Bildschirmen", die wissen, dass es nur **einen **Ort auf der ganzen Welt gibt, an dem man sich mit dem Mann, den man liebt, zu einem Treffen am Valentinstag verabredet ..._

_**Noch eine Warnung: **Ich habe im Moment ein kleines Kreativitätstief, aber ich verspreche Euch, dass die Updates – auch von meinen anderen Storys – kommen. Vielleicht spät, vielleicht unregelmäßig, aber sie kommen!_

_PS: ... also noch einmal: Vorsicht! Das hier ist Fluff in Reinkultur ... und voller Klischees ... _

_PPS: Natürlich gehört mir nichts von alledem! Die Figuren gehören der großen JKR, Teile der Handlung gehören TriStarPictures und der 20thCenturyFox.

* * *

_

**09. August 1981**

**Im altehrwürdigen Hause des Cyrius Prince**

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts hasste der junge Severus Snape so sehr wie Familienfeiern.

Nichts.

Und der Geburtstag seiner Tante ... es war schrecklich wie immer.

Tee wurde gereicht, Kuchen und Kekse.

Plaudereien ...

In seinem Inneren verdrehte Severus Snape die Augen ... wie viel sinnvoller hätte er seine Zeit verbringen können, als mit seinen älteren Onkel und Tanten über belanglose Dinge zu schwatzen ...

„Na, Sev, wie sieht es aus? Wann bringst du denn endlich ein Mädchen nach Hause?" Leicht beschickert war seine Großtante Beth auf ihn zu gekommen.

Severus sah Beth kalt an.

Und auch seine Mutter sah mit zusammengezogenen Brauen zu ihnen hinüber ... Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass die Familie mit Argusaugen über die Partnerwahl ihres Sohnes wachen würde. Zu viel Schande hatte sie schon mit dem Halbblut in die Familie gebracht; auch wenn man ihr oder gar ihrem Sohn es nie direkt ins Gesicht sagen würde, verstand auch der junge Mann die subtilen Botschaften seiner Großeltern, seiner Tanten und Onkel schon gar zu gut ...

Was sollte diese Frage? Genervt schnaubte Severus durch die Nase aus.

Schon in seiner Schulzeit hatte er nichts als Spott für das kindische Geknutsche seiner Mitschüler übrig gehabt. Er plante wichtigeres, hatte größeres vor in seinem Leben ...

Schließlich befand er sich bereits jetzt am Abschluss seiner Ausbildung – sehr, sehr schnell hatte der wissbegierige junge Mann alles in sich aufgenommen, was man über Tränke nur lernen kann ...

Und außerdem – auch wenn seine reinblütige Familie es nie erfahren durfte – ja, außerdem plante er noch weit größeres. Gemeinsam mit seinem besten und einzigen Freund, seinem ehemaligen Lehrer Albus Dumbledore arbeitete er an einem Plan, den dunklen Lord zu vernichten, den dunklen Lord, der immer mächtiger wurde, der die gesamte magische Welt mehr und mehr bedrohte ...

Warum keiner dieser arroganten, dieser überheblichen Mischpoche die Gefahr erkannte, die von dem dunklen Lord ausging? Warum einige seiner Familienangehörigen sogar _stolz_ darauf waren, zur Gefolgschaft des dunklen Lords zu gehören?

Aber Albus und er hatten einen Plan ...

Albus und er hatten einen Plan, tief im Herzen, untereinander verbunden, gefährlich für beide ... sie hatten einander ewige Freundschaft geschworen, Hingabe bis in den Tod, für diesen Plan ...

Und der Tod war gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich ...

Wie unwichtig erschien dem gegenüber die gutgelaunt lächelnde, angeheiterte, rotwangige Beth, die erneut nachbohrte: „Los, sag schon, gibt es da nicht doch irgendein nettes Mädchen für unseren Sev?"

Severus Snape, Famulus der Zaubertränke, frisch ernannter Todesser, Gefolgsmann des dunklen Lords, Freund und Mitverschwörer Albus Dumbledores hob spöttisch die Augenbraue.

„Die Frau, die _ich_ heirate, muss noch geboren werden, Tantchen."

Exakt achtundvierzig Stunden später erblickte im Schlafzimmer des Fuchsbaus, des kleinen Hauses der Familie Arthur Weasleys, Ginerva Molly Weasley das Licht der Welt.


End file.
